Polymeric compositions are suitable for a large number of applications because of their high strength-to-weight ratio and ease of processing. Desired properties of such materials include high impact strength, desired anti-static performance, and desired flammability performance. However, polymer compositions can have build-up of electrostatic charges in the polymeric resin which attracts dust and foreign particles, thereby spoiling the appearance of molded parts made therefrom. Moreover, the buildup of electrostatic charges renders the polymeric resin unusable in certain electrical and electronic applications. It is therefore desirable to have polymeric resins that possess antistatic properties (i.e., are electrostatically conductive) and while maintaining high impact strength and desired flammability performance.
Thus, there is a need for materials with the desired properties discussed above. Such compositions, materials and articles of manufacture with the compositions are disclosed herein.